


I'm glad he did

by Goombella123



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other, POV First Person, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombella123/pseuds/Goombella123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine yourself in that moment. It's easier to explain it that way.</p><p>(Based off Leon and Niles's  support)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad he did

I want you to imagine this.  
  
Three bodies hitting the ground, and another 5 running. 2 fall and 4 are fleeing.  
  
The other one is you.  
  
Now think of a sound like white noise or static- a piercing ring- you know what I mean. Imagine your ears ringing with that and it’s the only sound you can hear.  
  
Imagine you can taste copper in your mouth, and in your hair, and coming from your forehead.  
  
Everything is in slow motion.  
  
You can crack your eyes- ah, _eye_ \- open, just a slight bit. It doesn’t help your vision- your hood is covering your face.  
  
Imagine that under the ringing everything sounds like its underwater- or something like that - and you hear dulled steps and clanking. You can see more than hear the steps despite your hood- big armoured boots, they are.  
  
You can hear shouting. People yelling commands- you can register that they’re royal guards. You hear a squelching of flesh and bone cracking and men shouting incredulously. You can turn your head enough see your mate’s mangled corpse being dragged away, and you watch it.  
  
Imagine this- there’s thorns sticking out of him, and his bones, and he’s twisted at odd angles like a grotesque tree. It’s awful, and you want to vomit, but you spit blood instead. He’s thrown out the window. Your other mate follows. He was still alive, you think- there’s a scream with the squelching, and he’s gone too. You can feel a pang of guilt, then resentment, then anger for him and the other one. They were almost your family up until five minutes ago. Two died trying to save their own skin, the other four abandoned the lot of you. Fucking assholes.  
  
Imagine the white noise clearing, now. You spit blood, and you feel dead inside already.  
  
Imagine this surly guard- two guards, one gruff and one younger, shouting at you. Imagine being grabbed under the arm and your body just sagging to the other side. You think your leg or ribs are broken, but you’re not sure.  
  
The gruff one yells to the young one, who grabs you by the other arm. You hear him say something along the lines of “this one’s still alive!” , and you wish you weren’t.  
  
There’s a scramble around you and you hear none of it. You’re limp like a bloody rag in the arms of these two men.  
  
Imagine that among the clanking and yelling you hear a soft noise.  
  
You don’t know how you managed to pick it out.  
  
Bare feet against tile, walking very slowly- very calmly- towards you. And then a voice.  
  
_“…what nerve, you lowly thief.”_  
  
You can see this person’s feet now- small, bare, unmarked- and you can’t see more than that from under the hood, so you lift your head a little bit.  
  
Imagine then, seeing amongst blood and thorns and armour, there was a kid in a nightgown.  
  
His voice is more mature and more masculine than you expected. His skin looks soft and his nails are very well cared for- he’s either very feminine, or a noble, or both. He looks like he’s only thirteen, maybe a little older.  
  
He’s intimidating enough to make your body sag to the ground, and you’re low enough to accept it.  
  
Imagine the sneer in his voice.  
  
_“…attempting to rob the royal palace…”_  
  
The kid takes a step closer.  
  
_“disturbing my family during our sleep…”_  
  
He stops.  
_“….unfortunately for you, my brother is not at home.”_  
  
You snap your head up. It hurts but it allows you to get a proper look at the kid’s face.  
  
_“I will be your executioner.”_  
  
Prince Leon.  
  
You don’t have to imagine that you know who he is. He’s supposed to be stone cold. He had and still has a reputation for killing. No mercy, even for his siblings. That’s the kind of person Prince Leon was made out to be.  
  
Imagine your ‘friends’ abandoning you here. People you thought you could trust, for the first time in your life, leaving you to die at the hands of a supposed child murderer.  
  
Imagine just accepting that like I did.  
  
_“now, then….”_  
  
You’re watching him leaf through his tome, his long fingers flicking through the pages. He stops, and he looks at you. Almost casually, almost scornfully, and you’re not able to keep his gaze.  
  
The prince scoffs. There’s a rustle of leaves and a creaking of branches in the magic around his fingers, and you can’t even find it in you to brace yourself.  
  
The arms holding yours grab tighter, and there’s a foot in your back now- your face is being pushed into the cold and blood covered tile and you’re so, so very tired. You can’t respond.  
  
Imagine this.  
  
The air’s swirling and you feel like you’re already dead.  
  
_“any last words?”_  
  
The Prince leers at you, and you’re quiet. Your mouth is full of red.

  


“...Just kill me.”

  


\---

  


“….I think, by now, you get the idea.” Niles trailed off.  
  
Nile’s companion frowned to themselves.  
  
“I don’t understand, though.” they muttered. “I don’t understand why you’d say that.”  
  
Niles blinked. “Easy. I wanted to die that night. And Lord Leon was prepared to kill me.”  
  
“…He didn’t, though.”  
  
Niles snorted. “That’s very observant of you.”  
  
They narrowed their eyes with only a tad of annoyance.  
  
“What did Leon do then?”  
  
Niles paused. He closed his eye, thinking, and folded his arms.  
  
“... He said ‘why?’ ”  
  
His companion looked confused.  
  
“Why? ...As in, why you asked him to kill you?”  
  
Niles hummed.  
  
“Apparently so.” He mused.

  


“I really don’t know why he stopped to ask.”

  


_But I’m glad he did._

**Author's Note:**

> Largely inspired and/or based off this comic:
> 
> http://goombella123.tumblr.com/post/141358353984/ceasesae-have-you-ever-been-forsaken-i-think
> 
> i fell out of practice of creative writing in the past 5 or so years, so I'm writing fanfiction again. im new to posting on A03.
> 
> hope this was ok


End file.
